


Rewrite the Stars

by CutieTasja



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieTasja/pseuds/CutieTasja
Summary: What’s this?! A phinerb fanfic after a writing hiatus of 8 years?! Well, I hope you like this guys, it sure was fun to write again.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Kudos: 16





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this?! A phinerb fanfic after a writing hiatus of 8 years?! Well, I hope you like this guys, it sure was fun to write again.

It was a warm summer evening. The sky had a warm orange and pink color, sun bearably visible. Sitting under a tree in his backyard was a green-haired teenager, looking at the leaves that gently moved around by a soft summer breeze. He closed his eyes while feeling the touch of warm air against his face. He smiled, while his thoughts were drifting farther away.  
“Hey Ferb!”  
The teenager opened his eyes as he saw his step-brother walking towards him. His messy fire-red hair bouncing around as he walked toward him. Ferb couldn’t help but notice the boy’s freckles, it was like they were glowing on those soft cheeks. His heart began to beat faster.  
“Everything is ready for our movie night!” Phineas continued while stopping in front of the teenager. “I’m just waiting for my favorite person in the whole world to come join me."  
Phineas was a cheerful 16-year-old genius. Although he was a year younger than Ferb, the boys were in the same grade together. But that never stopped him from his goofy behavior and endless imagination. Ferb on the other hand was more of a dreamer, his thoughts always far above the clouds. Yet the boys were inseparable, like two peas in a pot.  
The red-head held out his hand, “You coming?” Ferb felt his cheeks starting to get warm. He hesitated but took the boy’s hand and got up from the ground, dusting off his shorts while clearing his throat.  
“I’m there, just give me a minute.” He replied in his British accent.  
“Don’t take too long, you know it’s my favorite movie!” He smiled as he already turned around, going to their room.  
For as long as he could remember, Phineas loved romantic movies. Ever since ‘The Greatest Showman’ was released he saw it at least every month. And since it was at least a month ago he asked Ferb to join him. The British teenager loved spending time with his younger brother. But for some time now his feelings toward him have changed. Whenever he was around him he felt a kind of joy that was hard to explain.  
It all started one night when the boys went out with their friends. They all gathered at a karaoke bar for karaoke night. It was something they loved to do ever since they were kids. After some songs and a lot of laughter it was time for the teenagers to go home. Baljeet and Buford first said their goodbyes ‘cause they lived on the other side of town. Isabella joined the two brothers, since she was their neighbor. They hopped on their bikes and left. Once arrived the girl hugged the boys goodnight and went inside their home. Ferb looked at the boy.  
“I still can’t believe you two…” he sighed. “Why aren’t you guys a thing? You would be perfect for each other.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, bro.” Phineas looked away while nervously scratching his neck. “I mean, yeah, she’s great and I like her a lot, but she’s like a sister to me.” Ferb noticed the always cheery boy’s smile fade away.  
“Hey Phin, I didn’t mean to make you feel sad or anything.”  
“It’s not that Ferb, it’s just… Ah forget it.” Phineas put his bike in the garage and went toward the door. Suddenly he felt a hand grasping his arm. He turned around with tears in his eyes. Ferb noticed them and got worried.  
“Phineas, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” he took the boy by his shoulders, trying to make eye contact, but Phineas looked away.  
“I want to, believe me, but it’s not that simple… I need some time to think, that’s all.” the boy whispered. The moments that Ferb saw his brother like this were rare. If something was bothering the 16-year-old, Ferb was the first one to know about it, but never had he hesitated to talk about something. Ferb let go of the boy.  
“Whenever you’re ready Phin… You know I’m there for you.” He paused for a while. “You know what, I’ll make us some hot chocolate just the way you like it!”  
“Thanks Ferb-o.” Phineas replied. But as soon as Ferb passed him to go inside he crossed his arms, hugging himself and finding the courage the say the following words. “I… I think I’m gay…”. Ferb stopped and turned around, staring at the boy. “I know I can tell you anything, but I… I…”  
“It’s okay Phin.” The green-haired boy stopped him, his voice calm and gentle. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll always be here for you.” He said while embracing the boy.  
“Thank you…”  
Ever since that evening Ferb has been even more protective over the boy. But that’s not the only thing that changed. He washed his hands and grabbed some popcorn. When he opened to door to their room he saw his step-brother sitting on his bed.  
“Took you long enough. Come on, the show’s about to start!” He said eagerly. Ferb smiled and went toward the empty spot next to Phineas and sat down.  
They were a good few minutes into the movie. Phineas was singing along with all the songs. It was more of a performing show actually. Ferb laughed and sang along. A few songs passed and the boys calmed down a bit. The British boy wasn’t paying a lot of attention to the movie though. His eyes caught something more interesting: the boy next to him. He noticed his soft smile, the sweet smell of ice-tea on his breath, the stars in his eyes while watching his favorite movie. Ferb began to drift away in his thoughts again. He could feel his face get warmer, his heart fluttering with joy. Phineas shifted his position and brushed his hand against Ferb’s. His heart began to race and his face turned bright red as he moved shockingly a few inches further from him.  
“Ferb, you okay?” Phineas noticed his sudden change in behavior.  
“Yeah… Fine.” He lied. He wanted to tell him so badly what was on his mind right now. But how could he? How in the first place could he have these feelings for his step-brother? The boy turned away and began to bite his nails, a bad habit he had when he was nervous.  
“You sure? You seem a bit… off.” The younger one moved closer and reached out to Ferb’s shoulder.  
“It’s nothing…”  
“Bro, if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine with me…” He paused, looking a bit worried. He knew Ferb was more a man of action than words. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the movie, shall we? The big duet is coming up.” He noticed. ‘Rewrite the stars’ was Phineas’s favorite song of the movie. It was blasting out of his headphones 24/7.  
“Phin, you never told me why you loved this song so much.” Ferb wondered. Phineas turned toward him.  
“What’s not to love about it?!” He laughed. “Next to the genius music that keeps stuck in your head all day long it’s the story behind it I love the most.” Phineas his cheeks turned red as he took a breath. “It’s about two people who love each other, but can’t be together cause of their lives being too different.” The boy stood up and turned toward his older brother. “But their love is so strong that they are willing to rewrite their fates, so they can be together.” He explained while hugging himself. Ferb couldn’t help but smile. He loved the way the red-head could tell stories, he loved the sound of his voice.  
“Something like ‘Romeo and Juliet’?”  
“Yeah, sorta, without the dying part though.” The boys laughed. Phineas sat down again and took a sip from his ice-tea. Ferb turned toward him and saw his chance to ask something.  
“Phin, do you… Do you know the feeling of liking someone, but in some way you know that that feeling won’t work out?” His face turned red again, his throat became dry.  
“I… I guess you can say that…” the boy’s smile faded away. He began to scratch his hand, which was a nervous tick he developed at a young age. “Why do you ask that all of a sudden?” He whispered, staring at his feet. Ferb looked away, a bit ashamed. What was he thinking? Now there’s no way back… What if he thinks he’s a freak now?  
“It’s… It’s the movie I guess.” He sighed. “I mean, it’s complicated… There’s someone I’m longing to touch, to hold, to… To kiss…” he stood up and walked toward his bed, just standing still in front of it for a few seconds, before letting out a big grunt and landing face-flat on it. He turned his face toward the wall and took another deep breath before continuing. “These feelings are new to me, and they just, confuse me…” suddenly he felt weight pressing down at the end of his bed. He turned around to see that Phineas was sitting there. Looking at his hands, his cheeks red.  
“I think I know what you’re going through…” he muttered. The eldest of the two turned around and pushed himself in a sitting position not far from his brother. There was something about this moment in their room, something that felt like heaven. Was it the final ray of sunlight coming through the window? Was it the music coming from the movie still playing? Or was it the feeling he got from the boy, that strange but oh so good feeling. Phineas turned toward him with a soft smile. “Close your eyes.” he asked, looking at him with his big baby blue eyes.  
“What? Why?” Ferb was startled by that suggestion.  
“Just… trust me” He whispered, eyes still locked onto his.  
Ferb took a deep breath and did as his younger sibling told. His heart was racing. He felt shivers down his spine. What was he up to? He felt a soft breath coming closer to his face, and before he knew it he felt a pair of lips onto his. The sweet taste of ice-tea, the warmth inside him bursting out, his heart skipping a beat. Is this too good to be true? Just as sudden as he felt those soft lips on his, they were gone. He opened his eyes again, meeting with Phineas’s. The boy then looked toward Ferb’s hands and held them in his.  
“Now you know who I like…” he confessed. The green-haired teenager smiled. The weight fell off of his shoulders. It felt like he could finally breathe again.  
“You know… this is not gonna be simple…” Ferb whispered. “People are gonna think this is wrong. Not to mention mom and dad…” Phineas looked up to him, he couldn’t help but smile.  
“That’s a risk I wanna take.” Phineas answered his voice soft as ever. He took his hands and placed them onto Ferb’s cheeks before leaning in for one more kiss. “Let’s rewrite the stars tonight.”


End file.
